1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an anisotropic conductive film, a method of manufacturing the anisotropic conductive film, and a display apparatus including the anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display controls a light transmittance of liquid crystals using an electric field to display images. The liquid crystal display includes a display panel in which the liquid crystals are provided and a driving chip used to drive the display panel.
The driving chip is attached to the display panel with an anisotropic conductive film. The anisotropic conductive film includes conductive members (e.g., balls), each having a polymer bead and a conductive metal coated on the polymer bead, to electrically connect the driving chip to the display panel. However, the driving chip is electrically disconnected from the display panel since the conductive balls are irregularly distributed in the anisotropic conductive film.